Black Feathers
by cheater boy - A
Summary: The Eight Dogs of the East just started searching for the missing bead which brought Shino and the rest a headache when another problem came. Shino's Murasame, a demon who kept him healthy and alive though his time froze, has gone missing. Without Murasame, what would happen to Shino if they couldn't find him on time and will they ever find the missing bead?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! This is cheater boy- A, your author of this story.**

**This isn't my first fan fiction, however, this is my first under Hakkenden: Eight Dogs of the East. I hope you will like this so far. I am not too familiar with this anime, but I like it so much. So, if you find anything wrong, please do tell me.**

**Thank you for clicking the story.**

**Please enjoy the show.**

* * *

**Chapter One: The Night Before**

* * *

It has been two weeks since the day Sousuke's bead got stolen by some creature, and yet Shino, along with the rest of the Eight Dogs of the East, had not found any clues of its whereabouts. He knew Ao had the bead of Duty, however, there was no any progress even with the help of Kaede, who can sense them.

.

.

.

.

.

"Where do you think we should look first?" Kabungo asked all of them as he rested his chin on his palm and sighed. The eight of them were in the one of the rooms at the Konaya's inn where they usually talk.

"I don't know. I haven't any clue at all." Shino answered. His fists, which rested on his lap, clenched the fabric of his shorts and gritted his teeth. His golden green eyes glared at them as his brows furrowed.

"Don't worry, Shino. We'll find it soon." Genpachi reassured him. He smiled genuinely and looked at the purple haired boy, who looked back at him, with soft eyes and his hand wrapped Shino's.

Kabungo cringed at the sight. How his brother could show that side of him? "Aniki! He IS a guy!" clutching his head, he exclaimed, but his brother seemed to hear nothing as he still held Shino's hands who was feeling awkward.

"Genpachi is right since the beads had gathered around you without us noticing it until then." Sousuke said.

"Well, let's call it a day for now. It is getting dark already. Why don't we continue our search tomorrow?" Keno suggested.

"But where?" Dousetsu asked.

"I dunno, maybe at the northern region? Since it is clear that the bead wasn't here."

Everyone nodded.

"Now that's settled, we are going back to the mansion now." closing his eyes as he said this, Shino stretched his arms upward and yawned.

"We're going then." Sousuke said.

"Alright." they chorused.

"Take care, Shino, Sousuke." Shinobu smiled.

"Yeah." the purple haired boy replied with a smile and with that, he and Sousuke went off.

.

.

.

.

.

The two, Shino and Sousuke, silently walked back to the manor side by side. They passed by the stalls in which they stopped occasionally, taking a look at the products while on it. Sometimes Shino would nag Sousuke to buy him some meat buns and mitarashi dangos, but Shino would reprimand him about eating those before dinner; however, he gave up and bought him in one condition though.

"One meat bun would be enough."

"But I want four!" Shino whined.

"One."

"Four."

"ONE."

"I said FOUR."

"Two, then."

"...fou-"

"Two and THAT'S final." Sousuke said firmly who received a scowl from Shino.

"Fine..." he mumbled.

Sousuke asked Shino to stay while he went back to where the meat buns were. It didn't took him too long since it wasn't that far, but it took him 30 minutes to get what he want since the last of the fourth batch of the buns were sold out.

"Sorry for the wait, sir." the young lady apologized as she handed him a bag of two buns.

"It's alright, thanks." Sousuke took the buns and paid for it. He knew Shino was getting impatient and so he rushed back to where he was waiting.

"Shino! Sorry I'm la-" he cut off and almost drop the newly cook buns when he saw Shino unconscious.

"Shino!" he dropped on his knees, sat the buns aside, and held Shino on his laps. "Shino, wake up! What happened?" he shook the boy and tapped his cheeks, but he didn't respond at all, not even a twitch. Finding it useless, he placed the on his back, picked the buns, and run as fast as his human form could back to the mansion.

.

.

.

.

.

At the Four Sacred Beasts' Mansion, in the room both Shino and Sousuke shared lied a boy on one of the two beds under the white blanket. At the left side of the bed, there stood three young men and five foxes.

"What happened to little Shi?" Kaname asked, arms were folded against his chest.

"I have no idea. I just left him to buy him the buns and when I came back he was lying on his stomach, unconscious. ...I shouldn't leave him. I'm sorry."

"It's okay. It seems nothing bad had happen to him, hopefully. Let's just let him rest and ask him when he wakes up." Satomi said. He then turned his back and made his way out of the room to the dining room.

"Come on, Sousuke. Food is waiting."

"Right."

.

.

.

.

.

Bright sun shone, bathing the earth in sunshine, washing the darkness away, and waking the sleeping heads to start the day bright.

At the mansion where the members of Four Sacred Beasts inhabited, the boy with purple hair stirred in his sleep as the light rays hit his face. He turned his back on it so he won't face the light and continued on his slumber because he didn't feel like waking up soon and wasn't planning on waking up later. That was until the door to his room creaked open and entered a young man with short dark hair and kind, soft blue eyes.

"Shino." He called softly as he sat on the edge of the bed. "Time to wake up."

"Mm-mm." the boy, Shino, mumbled upon tucking his head in blanket. "Let me sleep more, Sou…" he pleaded drowsily.

Sousuke sighed. "I came here an hour ago and tried to wake you up, but you didn't."

"…What time is it…?"

"Pass nine in the morning."

"…"

Silence overtook the both for a second or two before Shino bolted up, tossing the blanket away, and jumped out the bed in which he stumble on the blanket he just tossed and fell down the floor. Face first.

"Oww…" he muttered.

"Shino! Are you alright?" worried, Sousuke crouched to his side and helped him sat.

"I'm okay. Just a little dizzy." Rubbing his sore face, he said.

"That's what you get, bolting up so suddenly."

.

.

.

.

.

Shino's breakfast didn't end well in his part seeing that Satomi ordered him to not to eat too much, make it fast, and to see him in his office where he does his paper works in fifteen minutes. Being the stubborn, he wanted to eat a lot of meat and take his time in eating, however, Sousuke was there to make sure he eats whatever was served for him, which was full of greens and liver that Shino loathed so much he would faint, and to not to eat too much. Furthermore, Kaname was also there who reminded him that Satomi would cut his allowance once more if he didn't oblige. And so, he grudgingly followed the others and went up to where Satomi was.

"So, can you tell what happened to you last night?" behind his desk, Satomi asked as he eyed his charge. He then propped his elbows on the table, intertwined his fingers together and rested his chin on it, waiting for an answer.

"Last…night?" Shino, who stood in front of him, repeated as if he wasn't sure.

"Yeah, last night Sousuke bought you back here unconscious." Kaname, who was behind him sitting on the couch with a book on his lap, answered for Satomi.

Shino looked over his shoulder to see Kaname reading the book with a smile gracing his face then back to Satomi, confusion etched on him. "…I…don't know. I don't remember…" he trailed off, clutching his head which begun to pound.

"What do you mean?" Satomi asked, furrowing his brows.

"I mean…last night. Last night I was with…Sousuke and the others at the Konaya. Then…then…" he stuttered.

"Then…?"

Shino didn't recall what happened next and to force himself to remember, his head started to ache until it was unbearable. It hurt him so much that he had to clutch his head and shut his eyes close. As the pain kept on growing, Shino bent down until he was on his knees. This occurrence bought Satomi's and Kaname's attention. They rushed to his side and tried to figure out what was wrong with him.

"Shino, are you okay?" worried, Satomi asked.

"Of course he isn't look, Rio. Look, he is in pain." Kaname said sarcastically.

Shino couldn't decipher who were the people with him, though he knew he was with Satomi and Kaname, since his vision blurred at the moment. His head really hurt so much that he past out due to unbearable pain he was feeling.

"Shino!" was what he last heard before passing out.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. Please review, tell me how was the chapter.**

**I'm looking forward to it!**

**: )**

**#CBA**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: Murasame's Missing**

* * *

For someone who knew Shino, it was quite like a routine for him to go to the Konaya's inn where he would have his breakfast sometimes. If there was something troubling him, he would sat by the pond and stared on his own reflection as the Koi swam here and there. When he has nothing to do he would either stay in there or ask Satomi to give him his allowance so he could wander around the town and buy some curry buns. Whenever they have a meeting he was always the one, aside from the demon brothers and Keno who seemed to stay there, who would arrive first together with Sousuke. However, it was already noon and Shino and Sousuke had yet to arrive.

"What's taking them so long?" chin on his palm and tapping on the table, Kabungo grumbled under his breath.

"He always comes here on time, right?" Daikaku said as he closed his eyes upon folding his arms.

"Maybe he overslept? Since he is still growing." Dousetsu guessed, adjusting his glasses.

"You're right. He is just like a cat, eat, play, and sleep..." Keno huffed.

"But we are not just talking about Shino. What about Sousuke? He is probably done with his errands if there is." Shinobu pointed out and everyone fell silent for a moment until Shinobu spoke. "Do you think there's something bad happened to them?"

"Hmm...Shino has Murasame and Sousuke is with him, I think, so they would be fine-" Keno said thoughtfully, a hand holding his chin as he looked up while the other was supporting his elbow. "-unless...there really is something wrong."

"Then, he would just send Murasame to inform us, no?" said Kabungo.

"He might have gotten himself killed again and Murasame has gone berserk and Sousuke couldn't handle it by himself." Daikaku said his thoughts aloud.

"Ehhh...!? No way!" worried for his friend, Shinobu exclaimed as he slammed the table and stood abruptly.

"Isn't that a bit too much?" Dousetsu asked, feeling a sweat rolled down his cheek.

"What are you imagining, Daikaku? Satomi and Kaname are there. And, if anything is wrong they would send the fox or something to tell us." Kabungo elaborated.

Genpachi, who was silent all the time, felt like their voices were drowned by his own thoughts as he, too, was worried. His instinct was telling him that something was not right. Fed up with the nonsense guesses of his fellow warrior, he made up his mind to go to the mansion where the Four Sacred Beasts live.

"Ah, aniki, where are you going?" Kabungo asked when he noticed Genpanchi stood and was about to walk out.

"I'm going to see them. There is no point discussing these trivial things." he replied without looking back and opened the door.

"W-wait! I'm coming!" Kabungo scrambled up and rushed outside.

"Me, too!" Shinobu seconded followed by the rest.

.

.

.

.

.

"How are you feeling?" standing by the bed with Kaname while Sousuke gave him a glass of water, Satomi asked.

"I'm fine now." Shino replied after gulping the water and gave the glass back to Sousuke who placed it on the tray he was carrying and settled it on the night stand.

"You got us worried Shi-chan. What happened anyway?" asked Kaname.

"I passed out?" he said sarcastically and Sousuke sighed as he sat at the edge of the bed.

"I know, right...?" Kaname said.

"Last night...do you not remember what happened before you collapsed?" Sousuke asked worriedly.

"...No..." Shino replied thoughtfully, head casted down. "Ah! Have you seen Murasame?" snapping his head upwards, he asked.

This question brought Satomi's and Sousuke's frown and Kaname blinked, confused.

"What are you talking about? Did you let him out?" Kaname asked.

"No, I did not. When I woke up this morning he wasn't in me."

Silence engulfed the four as they thought of anything that would explain them why Murasame was not around. The crow never left Shino's side unless he was told to and he would return imediately.

"Maybe it has something to do about last night when you collapsed." Sousuke guessed.

"That is not impossible." said Satomi.

"Then, what will happen to Shi- chan if Murasame won't return?" both Satomi and Kaname did not know the effects in Shino's body of not having Murasame for a long period, so Kaname asked.

Shino's brow furrowed as he recall the time when he ordered the crow to ran an errand and returned late. Sousuke was worried sick at him that time and he don't like it to happen again. Not this time.

"...Shino's body will..." Sousuke trailed off and was not able to continue because a knock on the door was heard.

"What is it?" Kaname asked as he made his way to the door and opened it to see one of his five foxes.

"We have visitors. They are waiting in the lounge."

"Visitors? I hope it is not Lord Finnegan." he prayed.

"Nope. They are Shino's and Sousuke's friends."

"Oh, I forgot. We are supposed to discuss some things regarding to our search for the missing bead. Come on Sou, let's meet them." Shino said and hopped out of bed, pulling Sousuke out of the room.

.

.

.

.

.

"WHAAAT!?" six of the eight warriors exclaimed when Shino explained why he did not come to meet them, but their shock was directed at the missing Murasame.

"You heard him right." on a comfy chair sat Sousuke.

"What the hell is going on?" Kabungo asked to no one in particular.

"Why are you still alive? Will you not die if he is not with you?" curious, Dousetsu asked the youngest of them.

"Well, I'm not like you. As you know I can send Murasame away." Shino answered.

"How did he disappeared?" Genpachi asked.

"...er... I don't know... I just woke up and he's gone."

Keno sighed, rubbing his temple. "We are missing Sousuke's bead and now Shino's Murasame. Anyway, let us search for the bead first at the North then once we find it we can look for Murasame. That is if he won't come back sooner."

"No." Sousuke deadpanned, shadow covered his eyes. All gazes landed on him, surprised at his sudden reaction.

"What do you mean?" Daikaku asked.

"We have to find Murasame first. The bead can wait." he said.

"What!? You expect us to do that? Last time when your bead got stolen you almost disappeared! You will die without the bead!" Kabungo protested as he stood.

"You...you don't understand."

"Then let us understand, Sousuke. Tell us what we don't understand." Keno ordered.

"...Shino... Shino's body will..." he trailed off, worried that Shino had not spoken for a while. He knew the boy always avoiding the topic, but he can't avoid it now. Sousuke glanced at Shino with brows furrowed. Shino noticed this slight movement and looked up at him with a smile, and then he turned his head towards his friends with defiant eyes.

"I used to be sickly." Shino started. "I have a frail body since birth and wouldn't be able to reach adulthood. Heck, the doctor said I only have one to two years left. Well, that was five years ago. I'm eighteen in case you don't know."

"..." everyone, except Kabungo, stared at him in disbelief. "No way..." they breathed.

"Then that means we are alike." Shinobu proclaimed.

"A bit. But, you are growing normally since you were found while I am stuck in this body for five years."

"You told me the doctor said you won't reach adulthood, but you never said you only have one to two years left." Sousuke said menacingly as he glared at Shino's direction. Shino paled at this.

"So-sorry. I forgot to mention it. A-anyway... Without Murasame by my side for a long period of time will weaken my body to the point I will puke blood and it is not always a good thing to lose too much of blood because Murasame will be in a bad mood again."

"We just have to find him before your body weakens, right?" Genpachi asked and he nodded.

"Then what are we slacking for? Let's go look for that crow." Dousetsu said as he stood.

* * *

**Thank you for reading. I hope you like it.**

**: )**

**#CBA**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three: Start of Search**

Shino and his friends went upstairs to Satomi's and asked permission to look for Murasame. Satomi granted them that, but on one condition and that was Shino must not go with them. Shino protested at the condition given. He insisted that he should gone with them because Murasame was his responsibility and because he was the one who lost the crow. But, Satomi's word was certain. He said no and that was final.

"Murasame's missing for more than twelve hours. I'm surprised that you still have the strength to stand here." Satomi said leaning his back on his chair.

"Yes, that's right. So please, Satomi. Let me go with them." Shino pleaded.

Satomi sighed. He knew how stubborn his charge was. "I guess I don't have a choice." he said standing up.

"Really?!"

"Of course, no." Satomi reached out to Shino and waved his hand. The boy felt his remaining strength slipped away. His knees buckled and Satomi caught him before he hit his head at the edge of the desk Satomi used. "Sousuke, bring him to his room. After that you can go and search for Murasame." Satomi ordered and they all nodded.

Everyone filed out of the room and of the manor except Sousuke who carried the unconscious Shino and Genpachi who tagged along. Keno, the last one who walked out of the room, noticed that Genpachi split with them, and so he asked, "Where are you going, Genpachi?"

"I'm going with Shino." Genpachi replied dejectedly and without looking back as he walked farther from the group.

Kabungo, who heard the short exchange together with the rest of them, panicked as the thought of his brother together with his ideal woman though Shino was a guy. "What? Aniki, you can't!"

Genpachi halted his pace and turned around to look at them. Sousuke also stopped and turned, curiosity etched on his face.

"Why not?"

"B- because... Aniki... Sousuke will be there for Shino and... I... We need your help for the search, you know."

"True, but Sousuke is the one who knew where Shino collapsed last night and we need someone to be there for Shino when he wakes up."

What Genpachi said was true and everyone but Kabungo agreed on this.

"No! No! You can't!"

"Why?" they asked Kabungo in unison. At that, the youngest of two demons struggled for valid and acceptable reason.

"B-because... Uhm... Ah, the foxes can take care of Shino then we can go."

"But, I saw them out not long ago." Shinobu said.

"Really? Th-then Kaname will do it."

"I saw him out also saying he will meet with Dousetsu's sister and help her shopping." Daikaku said dejectedly.

"What about Satomi?"

"He will leave after ten minutes. He has a meeting to attend." Sousuke said.

"..." Kabungo had run out of options.

"Well, we don't have a choice then. I'll be the one to take care of Shino." Genpachi said. He was about to turn his back when his younger brother pulled him back and desperately insisted that he will do it. Genpachi protested. He said there was nothing wrong if he will take care of the boy. Keno thought that Kabungo was jealous of Shino, so he teased the youngest of the siblings who in return yelled at him. Dousetsu jumped in that moment scolding them for being so loud. Shinobu also joined the group trying his best to calm the paranoid Kabungo while Sousuke just watched at the sideline and sighed at his friends' antics.

Inside, Satomi rubbed his temples feeling an oncoming headache. He heared all the ruckus that was happening just outside of his room. He had a meeting later, his paperworks were yet to be done, did not sleep well because he was worried of Shino, and now those noises that polluted the stillness of place made his day worse. "Haah... I've had enough of this!" he hissed. He then stood abruptly and rushed outside.

"What's the meaning of this?!" Satomi asked the now stunned and frozen males.

"Uhmm..." Sousuke trailed off.

"Speak." Satomi ordered.

"Genpachi wanted to take care of Shino in my place since I knew where Shino collapsed last night, but Kabungo won't let him." Sousuke answered.

"Just let Genpachi and go."

"But, Aniki-"

"No buts. Just do as I say." with that Satomi said they could not opposed, and so they followed.

Genpachi walked side by side with Sousuke who had Shino on his arms to his room while the rest dragged the pouting Kabungo.

Sousuke had instructed Genpachi where the kitchen was in case Shino would ask for something to eat or drink and the medicines in case Shino is unwell before he left.

Genpachi thanked him and sat at the edge of the bed where the boy rested. He watched the boy's sleeping face and caressed his soft cheek gently.

_His pale..._ He noticed.

.

.

.

.

.

Sousuke led the group to the place. Starting from there they split in three groups. Shinobu and Sousuke traced back to Konaya's inn, Dousetsu and Kabungo looked to the other side, and Daikaku and Keno adjacent to them.

"Do you have an idea where Murasame has disappeared to?" Shinobu asked his companion.

"I'm afraid I don't."

"Hm. I hope we can find him."

"Yeah."

Keno had been to many places looking for any clue that would lead them to the whereabouts of the missing crow. He even searched in the garbages hoping to find a black feather. He was too focused on his job that he did not noticed he was doing the job alone until he exhausted himself and asked Daikaku if they could rest for a minute only to receive silence. He turned around and saw that his companion was no longer with him. Little did he knew, Daikaku had split with him from the beginning and instead of helping, he went window shopping.

On the other hand Dousetsu dragged the stressed demon with him. "Come on! Get a grip. We have to look for that crow!"

"But..."

"You are just being a paranoid, Kabungo."

"I'm not! Shino is aniki's ideal wife!"

"What?" Dousetsu stopped, letting go of Kabungo's arm. "But, he's a guy."

"Yeah, and that's the problem!"

"Problem? I don't think there's a problem of Shino being a guy."

"Argh! Dousetsu, listen. Aniki's ideal woman is Shino, but Shino's a guy! What if aniki does something on him?"

"And that something is...?"

Kabungo stared at him and said, "... You are so slow, aren't you?"

"How so?"

"Ahh, never mind. Let's go."

.

.

.

.

.

Genpachi sat on a chair beside the bed Shino was on reading the book he found on the night stand when he heared a heaving sound. He turned to Shino and closed the book imediately placing it back to where he found it and help the now awake boy.

"Are you alright?" he asked only to receive a coughing fit. "Wait here. I'll get you the medicines and water." Genpachi went out of the room to the kitchen to get water and nedicine supplies then went back as soon as possible. He helped Shino sat and gave him the medicine for his cough and a glass of water.

"How are you feeling?" Genpachi asked the seemingly tired boy.

"I'm fine. Where's Sousuke and the others?"

"He's with them searching for the crow. The foxes are out, Kaname's with Dousetsu's sister, and Satomi is in a meeting." he answered.

"I see... So that makes the two of us." now that he mentioned it, Shino felt uncomfortable with Genpachi. Everytime he was with that man he felt awkward after Genpachi said he was his ideal woman.

"Yeah."

"Uhmm... Mind if I sleep?" Shino asked.

"Sure. Just rest in there and if you need anything just tell me. I'll be here by your side."

"Uh... Thanks...?"

"You're always welcome."

Shino rolled to the side, his back facing his only companion. He was not going to sleep really. He just wanted to escape the awkwardness and uneasy feeling he felt around the soldier.


End file.
